


Burn Like Whiskey Flames

by Lysandra_Lewis



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Banter, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Macsummers, No Homophobia, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Robbery, Sexual Content, Sexual Discovery, Sexual Tension, Sexual exploration, Teasing, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysandra_Lewis/pseuds/Lysandra_Lewis
Summary: A confession prompts a revelation, a robbery prompts an offer, and a request prompts the best night of Sean and Lenny's young lives....Before he could even rethink his words, Lenny’s mouth betrayed him, “I can think of something better to do right now than guard duty.”Sean swallowed, schooling his features as best he could, “What’s that?”“Teach me.”
Relationships: Sean MacGuire/Leonard "Lenny" Summers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Burn Like Whiskey Flames

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into writing for the RDR2 fandom and I chose a rarepair ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Macsummers deserves way more love and content so I really hope y'all enjoy!

It started as a joke, as most conversations with Sean MacGuire did. Just some light ribbing and bantering with some of the other boys around the campfire one late night after a few beers. If Lenny had the gift of foresight, he might’ve chosen not to add his two cents. Maybe. But you could never escape a good-natured interrogation from Sean.

It was Lenny, Sean, John, Javier and Charles who had yet to retire from the conversation, and somehow, inevitably, the topic ended up around girls and each man’s experience.

John was a little red in the face already, almost begging Javier not to push him to talk about Abigail.

“John, we _know_ about Abigail. What we don’t know, is who came before, huh?” Javier needled, tipping his head towards the other man like he was trying to compromise.

“Ah, shit guys.” John laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. “There were two. Dunno how much you’d count the first one though.”

“Ooh, Marston didn’t make it all the way with ‘er?” Sean made a jab, grinning happily.

“Look, not every time with a girl has to end with, y’know, a bang, right?”

“What?!”

“I’d agree with you, John,” A low agreement came from Charles across the fire.

“But ain’t the point of bein’ with a girl, is to... finish?” Lenny asked.

“It doesn’t have to be,” replied Charles evenly, “It should be more about the time you spend enjoying the act with someone, than the finish.”

“You enjoyed time with a lot of women then, Charles?” Javier turned his friendly smile towards the bigger man.

“I’ve enjoyed time with a number of people, yes.”

Sean narrowed his eyes a little, “ _People_? Ain’t we talkin’ ‘bout women here?”

“You might be, I’ve never taken a preference to women or men.” Charles replied, still smooth and calm.

Lenny inhaled a bit sharper than he expected, trying to stifle his sudden noise with another gulp of beer. Deep dark eyes landed on him as Charles minutely turned his attention to Lenny.

“Problem with that, Lenny?”

“Oh... oh no. No, I… I just didn’t realise that was a thing,” Lenny managed to grind out as his brain tried to connect too many dots at once.

It wasn’t like he had a problem, he really didn’t. He had read about it in a book a few years ago, that there were men who liked men and women who liked women, though anything he had read made it seem like it was not discussed in public. The book also made it seem like a person had to choose whether they liked one or the other, like they didn’t get to love both.

See, for as long as he could remember, he always liked lookin’ at women, they were soft and pretty and they were everything he wasn’t. But the older he got, the more a firm handshake and a strong voice and a neatly tailored suit made his mind wander. At first he didn’t understand it, thinking he just hoped he would be like that when he was older, but the more it happened the more it seemed… different. Less like admiration, more appreciation. Just like the way he appreciated a beautiful woman. It was confusing to rationalise and something he tried not to think about too much, he’d rather just let the thoughts wander through his head when they wanted to, and fade after a while.

Charles spoke again, a little quieter, “Okay, good, because it is a thing. I don’t talk much about my personal life, and that’s not going to change anytime soon, but back home, there was less pressure on people and their preferences, or who they were with.”

John leant across and clapped Charles around the shoulder once, “I like the way your people think Charles, not so stuck up as those posh fuckers in the big cities.”

Lenny nodded along in agreement, the movement catching Sean’s attention.

“Good to know then. So, Lenny, my man. Your turn!” Sean smirked against the lip of his beer bottle.

Suddenly the four or so bottles of beer Lenny had drank so far felt like double that, and made his stomach shift uncomfortably under the strength of Sean’s gaze.

“How many girls, or _people_ if that’s your thing, have you been with, hm?” Asked Sean, mostly teasing, still sharing a grin with his beer bottle.

If Lenny’s cheeks could’ve heated up even more under the scrutiny and heat of the fire, they would’ve. He shifted a tiny bit in his seat before speaking, “Well, there was uh, a girl back home before I met all’a you that I had a thing with. And, y’know, there was Jenny too.”

“Oh no, no, _amigo_. I know you and Jenny had feelings for each other, but I also know you and her didn’t take it further than a little dirty dancing together.” Javier chuckled darkly.

“No way! You and Jenny never fucked?!” Sean crowed.

“Keep it down!” Lenny said, scanning the camp to see if anyone noticed the commotion, “Okay, fine, no, we never slept together.”

“Aw, it’s okay _hermano_ , you still have ‘the girl from back home’ right?” Javier responded, smiling lightly now at the younger man’s embarrassment.

It took Lenny just a second too long to reply to Javier and he already knew he couldn’t lie his way out of this situation any more.

“The thing with the girl from before… it was less of a thing too.” He sighed and looked directly down the neck of his beer bottle into the little pool of liquid, afraid to look anyone in the eye in his embarrassment.

“Oh ho, Lenny, we gotta getcha whistle wet!” Sean said, incredulity in his tone.

“Ah lay off the kid, MacGuire.” John piped up, shaking his head a little at the younger man’s ill-timed comment, “Lenny don’t listen to him, bet you this Irish bastard ain’t half as experienced as he makes out.”

Lenny cocked a half smile over at John while Sean spluttered indignantly in the seat next to him.

“I’ll have you know old man, I’ve got _twice_ the experience you even think I have!”

“Twice one is still only two, Sean,” chucked Charles.

Lenny laughed out loud at this, his previous shame momentarily forgotten as Sean desperately tried not to let the older men talk him down from his high perch of confidence. As Sean continued to argue numbers and what counted back and forth with Javier and John, Lenny glanced over at Charles who sent a small, comforting nod his way.

The gaggle of men arguing over the fire soon came to a halt, disrupted as they watched Arthur returning back to camp from a hunt, and gruffly telling them all to pipe down and go to sleep or get on watch as he hauled a deer carcass over to Pearson’s chuckwagon.

Lenny breathed out, happy the conversation was done for now, and made his way over to his tent and bedroll. As he was slipping out of his boots, he felt a hand grab his arm gently from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he found a slightly sheepish looking Sean.

“Listen, Lenny, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad over there, just, I… I guess I was surprised, and y’know how stupid I get after a few drinks, aye?”

Lenny breathed a laugh out his nose, “Sure, no harm done.”

“No, I mean it, I’m sorry,” his green eyes hardening a little.

“I know. It’s fine.” Lenny smiled, trying to show he was serious too, “Did one of the other’s put you up to this? Usually you’re not so-“

“Lenny! I am hurt!” cut in Sean quietly, a mock hurt expression on his face now, “to think I came over here to pour out me heart and apologise for bein’ an arse, and you accuse me of being forced to?!”

“Aw, Sean, I-“

“’Cause I might’ve gotten a kick in this direction by mister strong and silent over there,” He jerks his thumb towards Charles, who quickly averted his gaze from the two men, obviously watching to make sure Sean followed through on his apology.

Lenny smiled once more, grasping Sean’s forearm, “Thanks, I know you’ve still got my back.”

Sean nods once and clasps his hand around Lenny’s forearm in return. His hand flexes a little as they grip and shake, short and firm, conveying the sentiment.

If Lenny’s stomach didn’t shift and turn quickly again, looking between the strong hand on his arm and the piercing eyes before him, he’d be lying to himself.

***

Thankfully, it seemed like the topic from the campfire had been left there, as no one came to give Lenny a good teasing or worse, a look of pity, over the next couple of weeks.

After a few short leads and disappointing hauls from some of the other gang members recently, Lenny took it upon himself to scout out a new score. He eventually settled on one that could be lucrative, if executed well. Fortunately for him, or unfortunately, Sean had also caught wind of his planning and practically begged to be let in on the score.

“C’mon Len, y’know I’m raring to go! Let me help!” Sean whined, plopping himself onto the stool beside the table Lenny was sitting at, poring over a map and time sheet.

“Do you really want to do this one? It’s not gonna be a big commotion, just a few guards. This needs precision, good timing, and a level head.”

“Ah, just like pleasin’ a woman!” Sean tipped his head back, letting his mind wander.

With a roll of his eyes, Lenny started to fold up his papers, making to leave, “Yeah, if all you’re thinkin’ ‘bout if we do this is fucking a woman, you’re not gonna be any help.”

“Wait, wait, Lenny, no I didn’t mean that,” Sean quickly backtracked. He scrambled back to sitting properly, cleared his throat and tucked a strand of ginger hair behind his ear, scanning the papers. “Listen, I know you said this freight train comes through at midnight sharp to drop off the luggage, and the second one comes fifteen minutes later to collect, right? Well, you’re gonna need a second man for this mission, there’s no way you can take out all the station guards and rifle through a bunch of suitcases and parcels in fifteen minutes.”

Lenny sighed, thinking that he would likely be short on getting a good haul of valuables if it was only him. “Yeah, you’re right.” He conceded quietly.

“Ha! I’ll take that as my ticket in, then,” Sean beamed widely at the other man across the table, “When do we leave?”

Unable to resist the charm in the Sean’s smile, Lenny cracked a smile back, “Bright and early tomorrow morning, it takes a while to get to Wallace Station, and we’re gonna want to check the area before we stake out for the train to come through. Get a good night’s sleep, it’ll be a long day tomorrow.”

“Aye, Sir!” Sean mock saluted Lenny in affection, and leapt up to go ready himself and his supplies for their mission.

After double and triple checking the train time sheet and map, Lenny finally folded them back away into his satchel and made his way over to Maggie, taking out his horse brush and running it over her flank. The action was more for himself than the horse, he knew that Kieran took good care of the horses and they were rarely even left dirty. Still, he methodically brushed her body down and began combing through her mane.

As he was lost in his work, he barely heard the footsteps of someone walking back into camp from guard duty. He looked up, startled that he hadn’t been paying enough attention, as Charles appeared around the other side of Maggie. Despite the man being taller and heavier set than most people in camp, Charles was remarkably quiet when he wanted to be.

“Hey, sorry, didn’t mean to spook you,” Charles held a hand up in greeting as he stretched out and leant back against a nearby tree.

“You’re all good, was just lost in thought, is all.” Lenny replied easily. He always appreciated Charles’ company; the gang called themselves ‘Sons of Dutch’, but it meant a bit more when you shared some common ground with someone who went through similar life experiences to yours.

“Yeah?” Charles asked, “Anything good going on in that head of yours?”

Lenny snorted a bit at that, “Just goin’ over a plan for a robbery with Sean. Train full of luggage from some rich bastards coming through a station, gets unloaded for a short while before it’s picked up by a second train.”

“Huh, that’s an interesting one. Good job for findin’ it.”

“Thanks, still nervous though.”

“Because of the job? Or… Sean?” Charles asked carefully.

Lenny frowned a little into the horse standing steady in front of him, “Ah, it’s stupid… the job? Both? I dunno.”

“You’ve gone on score’s yourself before, and with Sean, why is this one any different?”

“I just… I feel like he, everyone, is gonna judge me if it goes poorly.”

“Like… you don’t have enough experience?” Charles pressed.

And just like that, Charles hit the nail on the head, of all of Lenny’s insecurities and fears. It was the one reason he had doubted whether he could run with Dutch in the first place. Also didn’t help that it felt like almost all the gang members were trying to one up each other in everything they did, from scoring jobs to scoring women. It wasn’t that Lenny lacked confidence, it was just that self-doubt and hesitation tinged a lot of his experiences.

Lenny’s silence said more than was needed, and Charles pushed himself off of the tree, coming to face Lenny over the top of Maggie, the horse still content to stand and have herself some attention.

“Listen, Lenny, have I ever been dishonest with you?”

Caught off guard, Lenny raised his eyebrows in question, but answered, “No, never.”

“Then trust me when I tell you that no one, not Dutch, not Arthur, and especially not Sean, is gonna make you feel like you aren’t worth a place here. You’ve earned it. And you gotta _trust_ that Sean is gonna have your back, just like he always has.”

Lenny let out a small laugh, “You should be the one givin’ out speeches, not Dutch.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that” Charles smiled at the thought, “I mean it though. Sean is rough around the edges and doesn’t always think before talking, but even I can see you two make one of the best duo’s in camp when it comes down to it. You’re both good, and even better together.”

Lenny took a second to remember that even in the beginning when he and Sean were getting to know each other, there was always a mutual partnership that seemed to be there. It was why they were always paired on missions together. Sure, they were chalk and cheese in personality, but in complimentary ways. Sean helped Lenny get out of his head for a while, and Lenny gave Sean new perspective when necessary. He had _always_ admired Sean and his tenacity. He admired his brash bravery, he admired the sharp tongue ready to antagonise a foe and defend a friend, he admired, he admired… He… appreciated… He appreciated Sean’s easy smile defusing a situation, sure hands reloading his gun, his simple command of a person under his intense gaze… he appreciated, he appreciated…

It didn’t even feel that heavy, not like a surprise punch out of nowhere. It was like finding your mug of coffee when you sat it down somewhere and lost track of it, only for it to be on the table right next to you. Hiding in plain sight. It was admiration, it was appreciation, it was love.

Despite it not being heavy, it still squeezed Lenny’s lungs for a second as he accepted the reality and depth of his feelings.

He slowly exhaled, not daring to look Charles in the eye, lest he betray himself with whatever emotions were showing across his face, and composed himself enough to speak again, “Thanks Charles, I appreciate your confidence in all this.”

Charles, slightly perturbed by the short silence from his friend, simply hummed, “Mm, good. Take your risks when they’re worth it tomorrow, it’ll get you far.”

Lenny could feel Charles’ presence moving away, back towards camp. He took one long, deep breath to settle the low, thrumming murmur inside his body, and turned back to his tasks to finish before settling into a sleep full of lively dreams about the next day.

***

It took Sean and Lenny the better part of the sunlight hours to get to Wallace Station. While they still had light, they hitched Ennis and Maggie about thirty yards away or so from the station, within range to call them once their heist was completed.

The two men walked slowly in opposite semicircles to scout the immediate vicinity, wary for any other campers, travellers or trouble in the area. Once they had made sure the coast was clear, they climbed a little ways up the hill facing the station, settling themselves in a small clearing between thick trees that disguised their presence and hushed voices.

The moon had been up for an hour or so when Sean checked his pocket watch for the fourth time of the evening, and remarked, “Still have another three hours till the train.”

“Yes, thank you.” Lenny replied automatically, staring straight ahead.

“Hey, what’s the problem, Len? Would you even have known the time if I hadn’t come along?” Sean joked easily.

Lenny sighed a bit, kicking himself internally as he remembered his Pa’s watch that had been lost in the chaos of Blackwater, and struggled not to snap at Sean for no reason but his own nerves.

“Probably not, I would’ve made do though.”

“Sure ye’ would.” Sean huffed softly. “You okay Lenny? You’ve been tense and short with me this entire day. I know you didn’t want me comin’ along in the first place, but you don’t have to hate me for askin’ to come.”

Lenny looked over sharply to Sean’s face which seemed uncharacteristically concerned, like Lenny was going to send him away.

“I don’t hate you for coming along, and I’m not mad or anything. I’m just.. Nervous. Haven’t tried something so ambitious in a while.”

“Heh, you should try pleasin a woman, first time I did that I was near sweatin’ bullets” Sean laughed, attempting some levity.

“Not this again.” Lenny scowled, “You already know I ain’t done anything with anyone but you don’t have to rub it in, or make me even more nervous for when the time comes.”

“That’s not what I was meanin’.” Sean’s voice softened, “I’m tryna say that you’re not the only one who gets nervous… confrontin’ things. Besides, I have no doubt you’ll be fine with a women when ye get the chance.”

“Really?” Lenny’s scowl melted away at Sean’s frank assertion.

“Sure. Wait, about getting nervous before important things or you’ll be good pleasin’ a woman?”

Lenny huffed out a quiet chuckle, “Both, I guess. I ‘spose I thought you had confidence dripping out your ears, no matter what the situation.”

“Naw, just pure charm and dumb luck with me. And practice, practice always helps.”

“Are we still talkin’ about jobs, or satisfying someone in bed?”

“Couldn’t tell you anymore!” Sean laughed, “Though not much difference between pulling off a heist and pleasing a woman, ye’ just gotta remember t-”

“-people.”

“Huh?”

“Satisfying people. For me. In the future.” Lenny stuttered out, slowly raising his gaze to meet Sean’s eyes, looking for the comprehension that he understood what Lenny was trying to explain.

“Oh. Oh, you mean you would… with women… and men?” Sean’s eyebrows raised as he replied slowly, gauging Lenny’s reaction right back.

“Yeah. Well, not at the same time obviously, and I- I still like women, I still wanna be with a woman one day, y’know, but the idea of bein’ with a man ain’t bad either, though I haven’t thought that- that much about it honestly, it’s just somethin’ I sorta think might… be… a thing.” Lenny trailed off as he realised how much he was rambling.

“Hey, Len, relax. You don’t have to explain yourself to me. After hearing Charles talk about it so easily a few weeks ago, it seems less… strange. Like, it’s not a bad thing in my head, yeah?” Sean’s expressions implored Lenny to believe he wasn’t being a complete arse about this to the other man.

“Okay, yeah. Th-thanks, Sean. For not getting weird about it.”

“O’course. What kinda friend would I be if I was bein a shit over it.” Sean leant over and gently pushed his shoulder into Lenny’s as a gesture of affection.

Lenny smiled again, collecting his thoughts, “It’s still kinda new to think about. But you’re right, everyone needs practice for heists, and being with other people I suppose. Just don’t know when I’ll ever get the chance to practice with the people pleasing at this rate.”

Lenny chuckled a little at the end of the sentence, leaving it open, in case Sean wanted to let his own tension go and crack another joke.

Instead, Sean remained quiet, sitting back against the tree trunk. After a few minutes he pulled out his watch again, making another remark about the time left until the train.

The two sat silently for another good thirty minutes before quietly, Sean cleared his throat and spoke softly, voice tinged minutely with anxiety, “I could help you practice, if you want. Teach you some things I know the girls like.”

It took everything in Lenny to keep his expression neutral as his heart and stomach both tugged heavily, realising what Sean just offered.

“You mean, we would…”

“Yeah. Might be ringin’ my own bell here, but I like to think I know a few things. Could show you ‘em if you want.” More silence for a moment, “Y’don’t have to Lenny. Just thought I could… make it up to you after the ribbing I gave you about stuff.”

“Oh, right.” Lenny felt stunned, never imagining this kind of offer would come from Sean.

“And hey, it- it’s between friends, so no expectations, just… practice.”

“Yeah, practice.”

Another pregnant pause in the night, with only the sounds of the wild for company, as both men felt their thoughts racing.

“Jesus, Lenny. If you hate the idea that much, just tell me, it ain’t gonna break my heart!” Sean’s voice cracked a tiny bit as it rose in pitch for the half-hearted joke, desperately trying to pull himself back into the default joker version of himself.

“No, shit, Sean. I- I don’t hate the idea. I’m just real surprised is all.”

Sean let out a large exhale, nodding slightly, “Yeah, O’course. Look, you don’t have to say anythin’ right now. Like I said, no expectations. Just think about it if you want to… some time.”

“Sure, yeah, Thanks. Sean.” Lenny cocked a smile despite the awkwardness of the conversation, more so to alleviate from the surprise and anxious energy.

He wouldn’t have expected Sean to offer something like that, though thinking about it, Sean was always willing to go above and beyond to offer personal help when someone needed it. The man wouldn’t life a finger around camp unless Arthur or Grimshaw was on his arse, but if one of the girls or another of the men needed to blow off some steam, Sean was always there to listen and throw some choice insults at the person or thing that had angered his companion.

After Lenny smiled at him, Sean’s defensive posture dissolved, and they fell once more into a companionable, only slightly awkward, silence as they waited on the clock.

***

Once the train pulled into the station, and the baggage and parcels were loaded onto the platform waiting to be put onto the next train, everything felt like it was passing by too fast and too loud. Lenny and Sean moved as a team towards the platform, Sean gesturing that he would take the three guards posted outside the station, while Lenny slipped around through the side door to deal with anyone working inside, ensuring they wouldn’t alert anyone else.

It was a fairly short, and thankfully, mostly silent scuffle. The two men had decided prior to rely on their knives to take care of things, instead of risking the sound of gunshots in the quiet night.

Sean had dispatched his three and was already riffling through the first suitcase he could see when the door to the station forcefully slammed outwards, Lenny having charged the guard inside with his knife and the two of them had fallen bodily through the doorframe. The guard immediately fell slack onto the wooden platform, Lenny straddling him and chest heaving, his knife plunged into the torso of the much larger man beneath him.

With a wild look in his eye, Lenny snapped his head up towards where Sean was. Sean’s eyes were wide, mouth open a little bit, clearly stunned by the state at which Lenny had just appeared. Sean gulped almost imperceptibly and laughed a little.

“Ride ‘em cowboy! Handled that one well, didn’t ye’?”

Lenny stood, yanking his knife out of the body under him and quickly wiping it before stowing it.

“Would’ve been quicker if you’d come to help” he replied swiftly, and jogged over to the stack of parcels and luggage.

“Oh, you didn’t need my help with that one, that’s for sure,” Sean said, voice gruffer than usual. He flipped open his watch, checking the time, “Six minutes, best hurry.”

“Aye.”

The two men hastily ripped open the rest of the suitcases and parcels, pocketing anything that looked like it might be worth something. As they both finished, a faint light appeared far away down the tracks, signalling the next train was coming and their time was up. With a gesture towards Sean to follow him, Lenny took off running down the hill, towards the spot they had hitched the horses. Sean, a few steps behind him, swore suddenly and turned back towards station.

“What are you doing?! We need to go!” Lenny hissed, pausing at the tree line for his partner in crime.

He watched as Sean bent over one of the bodies that had been hastily shoved behind some suitcases, before pocketing something small. The broad sweep of the train light was getting frighteningly close as Sean leapt from the platform towards Lenny, the two of them sprinting towards their escape.

***

With the closeness of their escape from being seen, the two men decided to find somewhere to camp for the night, to make sure they weren’t being tailed or compromised. After an hour riding, they doubled back a little, coaxing the horses further into the trees.

By some sheer dumb luck, the trees parted not long after and exposed a small hunting lodge. The men hopped off their horses, shrugging to each other as they moved towards the quiet cabin. After a couple circles of the place, and some experimental knocks, it became obvious that the cabin hadn’t been used in maybe a year or so. Grabbing gear from their horses and turning them out, the men moved to enter the cabin.

The door creaked when Sean shoved it open with his shoulder, some cobwebs being pushed aside as he walked into the little house. It was a simple place, a small table with chairs and kitchen to one side, a bed, fireplace and bookcase on the other.

“As good a place to lay low as any,” Sean said aloud as he started looking over the cabinets for anything to take or eat.

“Right. The horses can wander a bit, find their own spot.” Lenny pushed inside as well, sitting heavily on one of the chairs and rubbing a hand down his face. He shivered a little, somehow the small stone cabin was colder than the wilderness was, though he suspected his adrenaline from the successful heist was wearing off too.

Without saying anything, Sean made his way over to the half-empty fireplace, patting Lenny on the shoulder as he moved past. Soon, a small yet serviceable fire was merrily crackling in the hearth and the men had dragged two chairs over to sit by it.

Together they cracked open some tins of food and prepared a hunk of meat to roast over the open flames. Unsurprisingly, a half-empty bottle of liquor soon appeared out of Sean’s possessions. He unstoppered the whisky and passed it to Lenny who gratefully tipped it in thanks before taking a swig and passing it back again. The small meal was consumed relatively quickly, the men content with their late night dinner, and the drink put back away shortly after.

***

It was hard to sit still, even after some food and drink filling them up, a thrumming line of energy could be felt between the two of them. Sean’s leg was intermittently bouncing up and down and Lenny kept clasping his hands into fists as though he had something to grab.

“Hey, Sean?”

“Yeah?” The ginger man snapped his head to look at Lenny.

“What’d you go back for at the station? We already had enough stuff from the luggage.”

“Huh?” Sean squinted confused for a second, “Oh! Right. Well, I saw somethin’ as I was taking out one of the guards but I almost forgot about it.”

Sean gently patted one of his jacket pockets, the breast one by his heart, usually reserved for a fancy handkerchief. Sean was not a fancy man, but, just as gently, he drew out a small platinum toned pocket watch. Softly, he buffed the face of it on his jacket sleeve, before holding it out to Lenny.

“What..?”

“For you. I know it can’t replace the one from your Pa. Nothin’ can replace that kinda thing, I know. But you need somethin on you, so take this one.”

It was strange to see such a solemn state of Sean, and Lenny almost didn’t know how to react to this gift. Gingerly, like it was going to bite, Lenny reached over and picked up the watch, the very tips of his fingers brushing against the palm of Sean’s hand. If Lenny hadn’t been looking directly at the watch, he would’ve noticed a shiver run up Sean’s spine as he drew his hand back.

“This is- this is wonderful Sean, thank you.” Lenny said sincerely, his voice a little thicker than normal.

Sean self-consciously rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, “S’just a pocket watch.”

“You know it means more than that. So thank you.”

“O’course. Anything for you.”

The blush that crept along Lenny’s nose and cheeks could’ve been passed off as a reflection from the glow of the fire, the blush on Sean however, definitely could not be.

A few more moments of silence stretched on, as the bounce in Sean’s leg returned and Lenny’s hands began to clench around thin air again.

“Do you-

“Lenny, you-

The two men stopped for a second, interrupting each other and laughing it off awkwardly.

Sean cleared his throat, standing up off his seat, “I- I should go stand outside. Take guard.”

“Why? We don’t really need to keep watch here, do we?”

“More of a precaution really. Just in case.”

The shortness in Sean’s sentences made Lenny pause a moment, the other man was clearly buzzing with energy and some sort of nervousness. It made Lenny want to grab him by the shoulders and calm him down. Sean clutched at his belt where his gun was with one hand, and the other hovered in mid-air, unsure whether to reach to steady himself on the back of the chair or grasp towards Lenny.

In the light of the fire and faint moonlight falling through the windows, Sean was dusted in auburn freckles across his forehead and nose, a light pink blush over his cheeks and the tips of his ears complimenting his fair skin tone. In that moment he was a picture of beauty in Lenny’s eyes.

The sudden memory of Charles telling him to take his risks when they’re worth it came unbidden into his mind, and before he could even rethink his words, Lenny’s mouth betrayed him, “I can think of something better to do right now than guard duty.”

Sean swallowed, schooling his features as best he could, “What’s that?”

“Teach me.”

“T-teach you?” Sean’s voice dropped a little, husky like he hadn’t had any water in a day.

“Yeah. I want to learn. Practice. We’ve got the time and the privacy, teach me what you know about pleasuring a woman.”

“Heh, right. Teach you, yeah.” Sean’s head was already nodding vigorously as his mouth struggled for once to catch up to his thoughts.

“If you’re still okay with that! I don’t wanna… don’t wanna cross any lines.”

“Naw Lenny, you could never. I’m okay with it, really,” Sean takes a deep breath, settling himself and returning once more to his cool, charismatic self. “Well, couple things. First, I’m not a woman, obviously, so I cant teach you everything physically.”

“Right, of course.”

“Second, every woman, or- or _person_ is different in their pleasure. You gotta listen to the other person’s body language as well.”

“Yeah, got it.” Lenny nodded as Sean listed these things off on his fingers.

“Third, no pressure here. We ain’t gotta do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“Okay. And you too, right?”

Sean seemed a little confused for a second, then nodded, “Yeah, right. I spose a lot of this is gonna be more the… the foreplay than goin further. The women I’ve known have liked the beginning bits just as much as end bits.”

Lenny chuckled a little, looking up into Sean’s face, “You must be doing something right then at least.”

Sean wrinkled his nose at the tease and gently shoved Lenny’s shoulder.

“Alright. Go time. Hop up.” Sean said, nodding more to himself than to Lenny.

“What, you’re not gonna woo me and sweep me off my feet?”

“That what you want?”

“Maybe.” Lenny smirked, challenging.

Sean snorted, grinning back at the sitting man, “Fine, ye bugger. Stay here.”

Walking to the door, Sean slipped outside quickly. Lenny heard some shuffling and a clearing of throat outside, barely wondering what the hell he was doing before a curt knock sounded on the wooden door.

Without standing, Lenny raised his voice slightly, stifling a new laugh at the strangeness of this situation, “Come in!”

The door opened, and with a flourish Sean took a large step inside. Removing his hat with one hand and dipping into a semi-bow, he looked over at Lenny, throwing a wink at the younger man sitting down.

“Mister Summers,” Sean said politely, strolling back over to Lenny. A hand behind his back was revealed, some small purple flower held in his grasp and presented to Lenny, “For you, m’darlin’.”

Still grinning, Lenny stretched out his hand to take the forlorn flower, probably plucked from a patch of weeds next to the house. As he took the stem from Sean’s hand, the other man quickly grasped Lenny’s hand in his own, bringing it up to his mouth and brushing a kiss along his knuckles.

A shiver of happy surprise catches Lenny off guard, “Th-thank you.”

Sean tugs a little at Lenny’s hand, pulling him until they are standing in front of each other. “Now, sugar, I believe there are some things you’ve yet to experience. Sean MacGuire, here for your pleasure.”

Lenny struggles hard this time as he tries to comprehend Sean’s silky smooth words, trying desperately to still be thinking rationally with his head.

Sean breaks his character for a moment, leaning conspiratorially towards Lenny’s ear, “First step to makin’ someone feel good, is having them feel like they’re the only one you’ll ever look at, so they know you have their undivided attention.”

“Yeah” Lenny clears his throat, “Got that.”

“So, Lenny, you’ve kissed a girl before, right?”

“Yeah, that and a little uh, petting? But with clothes on.”

“Mm, okay, that’s good. So you won’t mind if I kiss you now?”

“I-“ Lenny blinks, wondering how exactly he got here, “Yeah, I don’t mind.”

With worn hands, scarred from years of the hard lifestyle they live, Sean tucked one behind Lenny’s head to cradle it, and brought the other to tip his jaw upwards. Whispering upon Lenny’s lips, “Follow my lead, copy what I do,” Sean ever so lightly pressed his lips to Lenny’s, taking his time to make sure the other man was still comfortable.

Lenny inhaled shakily through his nose, heart racing at the warmth of Sean’s lips and the tiny trace of whisky on his breath. Sean tilted his head further, enough to capture Lenny in a full kiss, and Lenny was in flames from the inside out.

In the back of his head, Lenny vaguely remembered Sean telling him to copy his movements, so when Sean parted his lips the tiniest bit, so did Lenny. Not to be outdone, Lenny pressed harder into the kiss, tip of his tongue running along Sean’s top lip, earning him a sharp inhale from the taller man.

Lenny’s hands gradually made their way upwards, ghosting over Sean’s sides, but unsure where to put them.

Sean broke away from the kiss momentarily, murmuring against Lenny’s lips again, “Keep that up and you’ll make me ticklish.”

“Sorry, where-?”

“Waist is good, an hips. Neck too, if you’re controlling the kiss.”

Lenny gingerly set one of his hands upon Sean’s waist, giving the tiniest bit of a squeeze and earning himself a small huff of a laugh against his lips before Sean is once more dragging him into a kiss, deeper again this time. Now Sean’s tongue teases over his lips, seeking permission.

As Lenny brings his other hand up, he cups the side of Sean’s cheek and neck, revelling in the scratchy ginger stubble across the other man’s jawline. Lenny opens his lips, allowing Sean to trail his tongue across his teeth, briefly brushing along his tongue too.

Even a simple kiss, shared in an abandoned cabin, felt electrifying with exhilaration coursing through their veins.

During the kiss, Sean slowly began to move his hands. One traces down over Lenny’s Adam’s Apple, over his collarbone and down to swipe across his chest. The other moves from the back of his neck, right down his spine to his hip. Another shiver ripples through Lenny’s body, Sean’s hands burning hot and feeling like they’re leaving little trails of flaming whisky over his body.

Sean breaks away again, telling Lenny, “You pepper in compliments, tell ‘er she’s pretty, she’s funny, she smells nice, all that.”

Lenny leans back, catching Sean’s eye with a lurch of self-confidence, “You’re beautiful.”

“Yeah- yeah, just like that… you’re good.” Sean replies, more flustered than he expected. Sean catches Lenny’s lips again and hums into the kiss.

Suddenly, he tightens his grip with the hand on Lenny’s hip and pulls their bodies flush together. A gasp leaves Lenny’s mouth as he feels all of Sean against all of him. And _all_ of Sean feels just as interested as _all_ of Lenny is feeling.

If it’s the sudden friction or the build-up from kissing, Lenny isn’t sure, but as soon as his semi-hard clothed cock brushes against Sean’s also half -hard cock, he can’t help but let out a breathy little moan against Sean’s lips

“There we go, sugar.” Sean murmurs back, a smile in his words as both men feel whatever remained of the tight line of tension and anticipation snap at the full contact.

“What now, Sean?” mumbles Lenny, hypnotised by the movements of the man before him.

“Eager, aren’t we. Well keep followin’ my lead, you’ll pick it up.”

Into another kiss, Sean brings his hands up once more, this time gently dragging at the jacket on Lenny’s shoulders, prompting him to shrug it off, dropping it on the chair next to him. Sean then reaches for the buttons on Lenny’s shirt, breaking away and leaving a line of small, butterfly kisses down the other mans neck and shoulder until there’s enough space for Sean to kiss the upper part of Lenny’s chest.

Eagerly, Lenny attempts to try the same for Sean, unbuttoning his jacket and reaching for the man’s shirt.

“Slow down, sugar. ‘M not goin anywhere. Take your time undressing someone, it makes the wait more worth it.”

“Right, sorry.”

“It’s okay, don’t apologise, you’re doing perfect.”

That tiny bit of reassurance and praise has Lenny sneaking a kiss from Sean while he’s not paying attention, before going back to focus on Sean’s shirt. This time he is slower, spending the time lavishing kisses upon Sean’s collarbones.

“Y’gonna mark me up?” Sean asks, voice rough.

Lenny stares with an open mouth for a second, “Can I?”

Sean quirks a smile like he could never say no, “Under the collar, yeah.”

Lenny takes another second, deciding where he wants to make his mark, finally being drawn to a little spot just below Sean’s collarbone where there aren’t any freckles. He leans in, wrapping his lips to the spot, and starts softly sucking into the pale skin.

There’s a content yet ragged sigh from the man pliant beneath Lenny’s hands. As he pulls away after a moment, a deep flush of red blooms beneath the surface of Sean’s skin, turning purple after a second.

“Happy with your work, are ye’?” Sean smiles, voice still happily rough from Lenny’s ministrations.

A knowing grin falls from Lenny’s lips, “Heh, yeah, I am.”

“Good, good...”

Pulling Lenny back against him, Sean’s hands roam beneath the undone shirt of the other man, pressing blunt fingernails into his back and dragging them down to the waistband of his jeans. Lenny shudders under Sean’s hands, similarly using his hands to explore Sean’s bare back, stomach and chest.

Lenny pauses with an idea, then uses both hands to slide up Sean’s stomach to press over his pectorals, his nipples rubbing against the palms of his hands. There’s a stunted groan from Sean and Lenny listens, drawing his hands back down, letting his fingernails catch again on Sean’s nipples. Another groan comes from Sean, this time not being suppressed in any way.

“Sensitive?” Lenny asks.

“Y-yeah, my chest is pretty sensitive.” Sean confirms. “I- I think we should move this now.”

“To the bed?”

“Yeah, if you still want to keep goin?”

“Yes, please” Lenny answers, almost too quickly.

Sean picks up on it, but doesn’t make comment, instead pressing a chaste kiss to Lenny’s lips and pulling him by the shirt still hanging on by one arm and shoulder towards the old bed near the fireplace. On the way, Sean picks up his bedroll from the floor, unrolling it and spreading it out over the top of the covers.

Sean sits himself up on the bed to kick off his boots, then shuffles until he’s lying flat and pats the space next to him for Lenny. As Lenny kicks off his boots too, there’s a second of doubt in Lenny’s mind about whether he should do what his body wants him to do, or do what Sean is indicating. Before he can consider it further, he instead swings his leg up and over Sean’s lower body, shoving his shirt the rest of the way off and letting it fall to the floor, both men shirtless now, wearing only their jeans.

As soon as Lenny settles himself on top of Sean, knees either side of his hips, there’s a hiss and a groan from both men as their cocks brush together again.

“You’re learnin’ too quick, ya cheeky bast-“

Before Sean can finish his pretend-irritated thought, Lenny surges forward, capturing the other mans lips in a new, searing kiss. The weight of Lenny on top of Sean brings new sensations as their chests are dragged across one another, Sean leaning up into the kiss too.

It might be that Lenny repositions his hips at the same time Sean tried to buck his upwards to get more contact, but there’s a moment of hard pressure between them and Lenny involuntarily moans into Sean’s mouth.

“Can we… what should we…” Lenny tried to form a coherent thought to ask.

“I- I don’t know, I didn’t think we’d get here” Sean replies, looking almost apologetic.

“Well…” Lenny chews his lip for a second, propping himself up a bit to look at Sean more directly, “I know I said I wanted to learn about how to pleasure a woman…”

“…yeah?”

“What if I want to learn how to pleasure a man?” he looks down, shy for all its worth in this moment.

Sean nods before he even knows what he’s doing, lost in the physical intimacy, “Yeah, yeah, I can help with that.”

“Are you sure? I know you’re not interested in men, so I don’t want to make you feel uncomf-“

“- Lenny, sugar,” Sean interrupts, “I’m pretty sure we’re past that. I… I don’t even know if I’m only attracted to women any more, coz bloody hell, I’m fuckin attracted to you right now.”

“You- you sure?”

“Darlin’, if my massive fuckin boner for you ain’t enough to tell you that, I don’t know what will.”

Lenny laughs, not exactly at Sean, but at the sheer ridiculousness of this situation, and the twitch of the hard cock underneath his own.

“I’ll have a crisis about m’self after this, if you don’t mind.” Sean continues, unsubtly rolling his hips upwards again, “I’d much prefer us to cum first though.”

“Anything if it means getting to watch you cum.”

“Ff..uuck, Summers. Where’s that mouth been this whole time? Keep talkin to me.”

Lenny chuckles, then repositions his hips a little, slotting his cock right next to Sean’s so he can ride the man beneath him and give them both some much needed friction.

“You want me to keep talkin, huh?” Lenny starts, rocking back and forth, giving in to a whimper of his own as his cock ruts against Sean’s, “You want me to tell you how every time you clean your guns, I have to stop myself starin’ at your hands and wonderin’ what they’d do to me? Or how about when you intimidate someone, your voice gets all deep and dark and I think about it when I’m alone?”

“Jesus, you sayin’ you’ve been wantin’ me this whole time?” Sean’s eyes go wide and he grips Lenny’s hips, rolling his own beneath in synch.

“For a little while, yeah. Didn’t understand it at first, then I stopped questioning it- unhh,” Lenny grunts feeling Sean move faster beneath him, “I chased so many leads so I could get time away from camp, time to jerk off, thinking- hoping- it would be your hands one day.”

“Lenny, I- fuck,” Sean’s face is bright pink as he processes the information, a needy whine escaping his lips as he fucks his hips upwards to meet the roll of Lenny’s hips.

“Easy, baby, I got you” Lenny coos, trailing his hands over Sean’s chest, gently tweaking his nipples one at a time.

Hearing and feeling that, Sean gives in and brokenly moans at the sensations, “Lenny, Lenny, please- I- I need-”

“What do you need, baby?” Lenny asks sweetly, still toying with the chest of the man beneath him.

“Please, I wanna cum, I want you to make me cum,” Sean babbles, eyes pleading with Lenny.

“Okay, I got you, I got you,” Lenny repeats, doubling down on the movement of his hips.

“Talk to me darlin, please, anything, I lo- I like everythin’ you say to me.”

Lenny’s heart skips a beat, once more remembering something about taking risks worth the reward. He leans down, kissing Sean deeply, hips still rolling against the man under him.

“Sean you’re god damn beautiful, you’ve got a mouth made for talking and I wanna stuff it full of my cock. You’ve got the body of a god and I wanna paint it with my cum,” Lenny groans out.

Sean’s breathing picks up, “Shit, Lenny, I’m almost-”

“I love you Sean, cum for me.” Lenny whispers into his ear, drawing back as Sean’s face goes slack and soft in disbelief before he moans wholeheartedly, throwing his head back in rapture.

“Lenny- shit, fuck- I’m- unghh.”

And as Lenny watches, the man below him tips over the edge, pressing his cock up as hard as he can next to Lenny’s, an extra warmth spreading in Sean’s jeans beneath him, tiny spots of wetness showing through the rough fabric.

Lenny stares right back down, seeing Sean’s hips unconsciously roll with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He’s unsure if it’s the sight or the feeling or the sound of Sean calling his name in ecstasy, but it takes Lenny just another couple of thrusts forward before he falls over the edge as well, warmth blooming in his gut and a new stickiness coats the inside of his drawers as he ruts himself against Sean.

It takes a number of deep breaths before Lenny can speak, “You just… came in your pants. For me.”

“Fuckin’ oath I did. And so did you. Jesus, Lenny,” Sean appears to still be in a state of disbelief, though it breaks soon, “Aw, shit, I thought I was gonna at least get my pants off so you could see me cum,” he grumbles, clearly embarrassed.

“That was so fucking hot,” Lenny immediately says.

“It- it was?”

“Fuck, yes,” and Lenny swoops back down to kiss Sean again.

After a few minutes, Sean makes a grunt and palms his crotch, screwing up his nose, “Gross.”

Lenny laughs, “Yeah, got that right.” And extricates himself from the lap of the man beneath him.

He quickly shucks off his jeans and drawers, grabbing a rag and cleaning himself off at the kitchen sink. He scrubs a little at the stains on his drawers, accepting their fate pretty quickly. Sean is also stripping and walking over to do the same cleaning motions. Lenny rifles around in his pack, finding a very crumpled pair of old, faded trousers and putting them on. He looks through Sean’s pack until he finds Sean’s spare trousers, placing them on the bed for Sean to grab.

As Sean makes his way back over and starts buttoning up his pants, he stops in his motions, “Wait.”

Lenny sits back on the bed, nervous now. Sean plops down next to him, so they’re facing each other once more.

“You said you love me.”

“I did.”

“D’you mean it?” Sean’s face is apprehensive, like he’s expecting a joke or for Lenny to pull away.

Lenny’s expression softens, sensing Sean’s mood change, and opting for a blunt honest truth that would be easier for Sean to hear, “Yes, Sean. I do love you. I have for a while now… just didn’t realise it and then I didn’t know what to do about it, what with all the girls you see.”

Sean drags a hand over his face, groaning a little, “Shit, the girls? That was stopping you from sayin’ something?”

Lenny nods a little.

“Those girls? They aren’t anything special to me, not like you. Ever since I’ve been in this godforsaken gang, the only person I’ve ever seen truly care for me, without wantin something back was you.”

“Really? But I thought Karen-?”

“Karen’s good and all, but it’s all just for fun, nothin serious. Lenny. I- I don’t know what’s goin on with me, in here, about who I like,” Sean points to his head, “But I know what’s going on in here,” and he points to his heart.

“And?” Lenny gently prompts.

“In- in my heart, I thought I wouldn’t find someone who truly knows me, and is there for me through thick and thin, but you – you, I lo-” he pauses.

“You don’t have to force yourself to say something if you aren’t sure it’s true,” Lenny tries to finish, his own heart tightening at the thought of Sean leaving all of what just happened without a second thought.

“No, I know what’s true, it just scares me,” Sean whispers, his eyes meeting Lenny’s and desperately searching for something Lenny can figure out.

Before Sean can speak again, Lenny reiterates his admission, “I love you. You’re the person I wake up for in the mornings, and come home whole for in the evenings. You have permission to take as much- as much of my heart, as you need. Coz it’s already yours.” He chokes up a little at the end, his vision blurring in the corners of his eyes.

Sean’s hands reach out, grabbing Lenny around the shoulders and drawing him into a messy kiss, forcing one of Lenny’s tears to spill onto their cheeks. As he draws back, he gently wipes the tear away, cupping Lenny’s face like a precious treasure.

“Lenny Summers, you don’t need to give me your heart to show me you love me. You’re already here in mine every second of my day, keepin’ me sane and keepin’ me safe,” Sean draws Lenny’s hand up and winds their fingers together, placing them against his heart. “I didn’t realise just how deep you got me hooked, but you can bet your last dollar – I love you too.”

A shaky breath comes out of one, or both men, and their foreheads knock together gently, safe in the knowledge that though their world may be harsh and unforgiving, there is solace and comfort in finding the one who completes you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Comments, Kudos and Requests are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> You can also find me at ithinkthiswasabadidea.tumblr.com


End file.
